Soir d'été
by Akkie-chan
Summary: Mirana, la Reine Blanche, est assise à son bureau, face à sa fenêtre, comme d'habitude. Elle tourne les pages de son livre d'une main distraite, la tête dans les nuages, lorsqu'un visiteur incongru est annoncé. Mirana x Tarrant, ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci de ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. T_T

Couple : Mirana x Tarrant (alias la Reine Blanche et le Chapelier) :3

* * *

Mirana était installée confortablement sur une chaise, accoudée au bord de l'une des nombreuses fenêtres de son palais de Marmoréal. L'air distrait, plongée dans ses pensées, elle faisait mine de tourner les pages d'un livre auquel elle jetait un coup d'œil seulement de temps à autre. Son regard était perdu dans les nuages roses et or du couchant qu'on pouvait aperçevoir à travers la vitre, presque à portée de main.

Fatiguée, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et ferma brièvement les yeux, ses doigts frôlant les pages de son livre. Tout à coup, elle se leva brusquement, saisit la poignée de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Une bourasque de vent frais vint fouetter son visage, s'engouffrant dans la pièce, faisant danser sa longue robe blanche. Elle éclata de rire, une étincelle de plaisir faisant briller ses prunelles. L'air du soir était délicieux.

Brusquement, on frappa à la porte. Mirana retomba sur son siège aussi vite qu'elle s'en était levée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, formant d'adorables fossettes à leurs commisures. Elle ne pouvait décidémment pas s'en empêcher.

- Oui, entrez ! dit-elle d'une voix haute et claire, amusée.

Un jeune domestique passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, intimidé.

- Votre Majesté ? Mr. Tarrant Hightopp désire vous parler.

Mirana se mordit les lèvres et son sourire s'épanouit davantage. Délicatement, elle glissa une plume blanche entre les pages du livre en guise de marque-page, puis le mit de côté. Sur la couverture qu'elle avait rabattue, on pouvait lire : « Biologie appliquée et bestiaire : Underland comme vous ne l'aviez jamais vu. »

- Faites entrer, je vous prie.

Un jeune homme fut introduit dans la chambre de la Reine alors que cette dernière se levait à peine de sa chaise. La porte de bois blanc se referma bien vite sur le domestique, qui laissa Mirana et Tarrant en tête à tête. Le chapelier portait dans ses bras une quinzaine de chapeaux de couleurs claires, tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Mirana s'en intrigua et leva un regard interrogateur vers le jeune homme.

- Tarrant, je ne t'avais pourtant pas demandé de chapeaux ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oh ! Ca ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire éclatant. En fait, je les ai fabriqués par plaisir, en pensant à t…t…t-toi ! ajouta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire, butant sur son dernier mot sans une once de timidité.

Mirana sourit tendrement à son chapelier. Les yeux clairs de Tarrant rencontrèrent ceux de la Reine, d'un ébène profond. Elle détourna les yeux. Il remarqua la fenêtre ouverte toute grande et y courut. Derrière, c'était le balcon de l'aile ouest. Sans hésitation, il y sauta et atterit lestement sur ses pieds, sans perdre l'équilibre. La pratique régulière de la guigandélire y était pour beaucoup. Mirana sourit encore, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle la franchit d'un pas léger et rejoignit le Chapelier à l'extérieur. Quand elle fut à ses côtés, il lui sourit, puis saisit l'un des chapeaux qu'il tenait dans les bras. Il le posa délicatement sur la tête de la jeune femme, se baissa l'espace d'une seconde pour poser à terre le reste de ses créations en un fatras élégant de rubans et de fleurs fraîches, puis, à nouveau face à elle, entreprit de nouer en un flot le ruban de soie qui était destiné à maintenir le chapeau en place, sous le menton délicat de la Reine Blanche. Quand ce fut chose faite, il sourit avec satisfaction. Le chapeau était superbe. Des roses fraîches y étaient piquées, et l'on pouvait même voir briller des gouttes de rosée sur la corolle de leurs pétales. Il s'accordait parfaitement à la robe fine et immaculée qu'avait choisi de porter Mirana le jour-même. Comblée, elle baissa les yeux, puis sourit.

- Ca me va ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, les joues légèrement rougies.

- Oh oui, ça te va, c'est parfait, c'était le chapeau qu'il te fallait il est vraiment très bien en plus tu le portes à la perfection tu es très belle très très belle et tu –

Mirana posa un doigt sur la bouche du Chapelier, une main sur sa joue blanche.

- Chapelier ?

- Je vais bien, articula-t-il d'une voix aigüe.

Il sembla reprendre tout à fait ses esprits lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la proximité de la Reine Blanche. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Un sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres, sans raison apparente.

- Tarrant ? l'appela-t-elle doucement, tentant tant bien que mal de le ramener à la réalité.

Sans prévenir, il glissa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui. Leurs bouches s'arrêtèrent à quelques milimètres seulement l'une de l'autre. Le cœur de Mirana accélèra brusquement sous la surprise. La Reine Blanche plongea son regard dans celui du Chapelier, étonnamment impassible et soudain très sérieux. Ses yeux allaient de la bouche de Tarrant à ses iris couleur émeraude, des iris de Tarrant à ses lèvres. Son cœur refusait de se calmer, et ses joues la brûlaient. Malgré tout, ni elle ni Tarrant ne détournèrent le regard. Ils n'attendaient que cette occasion. Imperspectiblement, Mirana pencha légèrement la tête de côté, et le Chapelier ferma à demi les yeux. La Reine Blanche entrouvrit les lèvres, et tous deux parcoururent l'infime distance qui les séparait encore.

Mirana s'abandonna au baiser, savourant les lèvres de Tarrant comme il savourait les siennes, tendrement, avec passion. Elle sentit un long frisson la parcourir toute entière au contact exquis de la bouche du jeune homme. Tout contre le corps du Chapelier qui épousait ses formes à la perfection, elle posa les mains sur son torse, sentant sous ses doigts la soie du nœud papillon qu'il ne quittait jamais. Tarrant approfondit encore davantage leur baiser en glissant doucement sa langue dans la bouche de Mirana. Surprise mais ravie, la jeune femme répondit à son baiser. Un léger tremblement de cils accompagna son geste, frôlant délicatement la peau blanche de Tarrant.

Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin après un long moment, elle soupira doucement, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il sourit à son tour, et posa son front sur celui de sa Reine. Puis, il éclata de rire et la prit tout à coup dans ses bras, enfouissant avec délice son visage dans les cheveux blancs de Mirana. Elle rit à son tour, doucement, et glissa ses mains dans le dos du Chapelier. Le cou de Tarrant était délicieusement chaud et doux. Elle aurait pu y rester toute sa vie.


End file.
